Mechagon/Quests/Horde
Mechagon/Quests/Horde|action=edit}} ÄNDERN Gerüchte von Mechagon : : *** Die Legende von Mechagon : : : : : : :16px Setzt die Segel, auf zum Tiragardesund! : *** Die Wände haben Ohren : : : : : : : : *** Das ist jetzt unsere Kammer : : : : *** Kickstart : : : : : : : : : : *** Mindestgröße einhalten! :16px Seid Ihr bereit, Euch all das technische Spielzeug mal näher anzuschauen? :16px Ich bin bereit. Aktiviert das Gerät. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : *** Mechmachenschaften für Mechagon : : : : : : : : *** Nur das Beste ist gut genug : : : : : : :16px Ihr wollt etwas kaufen? Ich habe eine Schwester, jetzt zum halben Preis! Keine Garantie, kein Umtausch. :Bitte schafft sie einfach fort. Sie macht mich noch wahnsinnig! :16px Trägt Eure Schwester eine Maske des Lachenden Schädels? :Ja, sie hat sich mit dem verrückten Hau'tot getroffen... :' :...NUR EIN MAL, und jetzt denkt sie auf einmal, sie ist beim Klan des Lachenden Schädels dabei! :Seitdem ist sie unausstehlich. :Versteht mich nicht falsch, in Kezan haben wir ein schönes Chaos zusammen verursacht. Da haben wir aber unsere Ingenieurskreationen ausgetestet! Das Chaos hatte einen tieferen Sinn. :Jetzt wirft sie einfach sinnlos Bomben in den Wind, weil sie denkt, das ist lustig. :Aus so etwas lernen wir überhaupt nichts. :16px Ja... Also, viel Glück damit. Gazlowe braucht Vorräte für eine große Expedition nach Mechagon. :Gazlowe glaubt, er hätte Mechagon gefunden? Er ist nicht der Erste, der das behauptet, und es wäre eine Überraschung, wenn er der Letzte sein würde. :Aber natürlich werde ich ihm alles verkaufen, was ich habe! Was braucht er denn? :Wir haben Sprengstoff, Raketen, Zieher, Dreher, Geräte, Draht, Kaja'Cola, mysteriöse Vorratskisten... Einfach alles, was man braucht! :Kostenlose Lieferung ab 20 Pfund Liefergewicht! :16px Er wird Euch alles abnehmen, was Ihr habt. Das ist ein GROSSER Auftrag. : : : : : : : : :16px Schaut Euch das wunderschöne Boot an. Es ist einfach perfekt! :Wie ich allerdings grade schon Uraka gesagt habe: Schön ist gut, aber tödlich ist besser. :Eigentlich wird alles besser, wenn man ein bisschen Goblintechnologie daran befestigt! :16px Ihr habt ein... Teleskop... an einem Boot angebracht? :Technisch gesehen ist es eine übergroße Spionagelinse. Aber ja, natürlich! :Und einen drehbaren Rakengeschützturm, eine automatische Rettungskapsel und einen integrierten Generator. Natürlich habe ich auch ein Goblinbanner drangenietet, damit jeder weiß, wer für diese genialen Modifikationen verantwortlich ist! :Uraka war erst skeptisch, als ich vorschlug, gemeinsam an einem neuen Projekt zu arbeiten, aber ich glaube, wir haben zusammen etwas ganz Besonderes geschaffen! :Die Technologie der Mag'har und Goblins, endlich vereint! :16px Gazlowe hat Mechagon gefunden! : : : : : : : : : :16px Hab gesehen, dass Ihr mit dem Boss an der Baustelle gesprochen habt. :Seid Ihr hier, um Geschäfte zu machen, oder wollt Ihr nur etwas Spaß mit der Crew haben? :16px Ich will einfach nur feiern! :Dann lasst uns feiern, Schätzchen! :' :Juchhu! :16px Gazlowe hat einen neuen Auftrag für die Crew. :' :Hatte mir schon gedacht, dass Ihr das sagen würdet... :Hört zu, die Crew hat gerade jede Menge Überstunden geleistet. Jetzt genießt sie etwas wohlverdiente Freizeit. :Gazlowe wird sein Sparschwein schlachten müssen, wenn er will, dass sie sich jetzt schon wieder an die Arbeit machen. :16px Gazlowe sieht das auch so. Er hat einen sofortigen Zuschlag für Überstunden bewilligt. :Das wird dieses Mal nicht reichen. :Was nützt die Bezahlung für die Überstunden, wenn man nie frei hat, um etwas davon auszugeben?! :So wird das nichts, Pfeffersack. Dieses Mal müsst Ihr und Gazlowe Euch etwas Besonderes für die Crew ausdenken. :16px Gazlowe hat außerdem einen Gefahrenzuschlag für die gesamte Crew bewilligt. :' :Das klingt schon besser. Mit der dreifachen Bezahlung sollte ich die Crew überzeugen können. :Hört zu, die ganze Crew hat Gazlowe gern. Er kümmert sich um uns, also versuchen wir, ihm zu geben, was er braucht. :Aber ich benötige noch eine Sache, um die ganze Crew an Bord zu kriegen. Etwas Kleines, aber umso Spannenderes. :16px Ein Robowelpenmaskottchen für die Crew... und Ihr dürft seinen Namen aussuchen! :16px Wöchtentliche Strandpartys an den sandigen Ufern von Mechagon! :16px Kostenloses Eis am Stiel fast ganz ohne natürliche Geschmacksstoffe! :16px Ein pinkfarbenes Flamingorasenornament für jeden Arbeiter! :16px Kostenlose Grillspeisen... Nein, Donuts! Vielleicht... gegrillte Donus? :16px Ausflüge mit Gazlowes Schredder! :16px Pinn das Kinn an Gallywix! :16px Gazlowe zahlt die gesamte Zeche hier! :Ja, das geht in Ordnung. Sagt Gazlowe, dass die Abmachung steht. :' :Schlagt ein, damit die Sache offiziell wird. :16px : : : : : : : : : : *** ''Auf nach Mechagon! : :16px Keine Sorge wegen der Bezahlung. Gazlowe hat sich schon darum gekümmert. Sagt mir einfach Bescheid, wenn Ihr nach Mechagon wollt. :16px Wir sind bereit. Bringt uns nach Mechagon! : *** '''''Die Bilderbuchbucht : : : : : : : : : : *** Wir kommen in Frieden... und Profitgier : : : : : : : : *** Der Widerstand braucht EUCH! : : : : : : : : : *** Den Widerstand retten / Die Armeen meines Vaters / Wir bekommen das hin : : : : : : : : : : *** Bohrmaschinenbau : : : : : : : *** Eine Nachricht für meinen Vater : : : : : : *** Willkommen beim Widerstand : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : *** Operation: Mechagon - Der Mecherschaffer